memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive One Small Thing... Hey Shran- I noticed an error on your user page. Under your contributions, you said that you created Bill Elliot, rather than the actual page, Biff Elliot. I would fix it myself, but I don't change things on other people's user pages. Also- congrats! It looks like you've finally been made an admin! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:22, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suggestion for episode/movie template I just thought I'd get someone's feedback on my suggestion for a slight change to the templates for episodes and movies. I thought perhaps an appropriate addition might be a section for "goofs and nitpicks", listing any errors in the production or laspes in Star Trek continuity or such. What do you think? --T smitts 19:04, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Template suggestion Hmmm... well, I'll let some of the other regulars know to see what they think. Though I suppose having the approval of at least one administrator is probably a good start. --T smitts 06:06, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :You might be interested in the proposal for Nits I posted to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward#Nits. --9er 14:41, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deleting articles Just thought I should point out to you that when you delete articles (ie Frankenstein Fleet, double check and remove any links to the article by going to the "what links here" link--so as to prevent others from recreating the article because they "saw a red link," as is so often claimed. In the meantime, I've removed all links to the article. :) --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry, I didn't even think of that. I shall remember it in the future. And thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 14:48, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) For future reference, here is a quick reference guide for making merges: *Delete the original page; *Move temp page to former location of original page; *Delete temp page redirect; *Restore original page: ** The easiest way to restore original is probably to go into the page history and you will see a link indicating there are previously deleted versions of the page, click it, check all and restore. ***In the case of merging a temp page over a copyvio page, no reversions are necessary after restoring. ***In the case of merging two similar articles (due to something like misspelled article titles), it is probably easiest to copy the content of the one you want to keep, do all of your merging and restoring, and then just paste the content and save, just to save you the step of finding and reverting to the reversion you otherwise intended on keeping. --Alan del Beccio 19:17, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) re:Old user page Hi. I don't know if it is really necessary to delete User:From Andoria with Love and the talk page. We can't remove the user account, and we should probably keep it for reference issues (block log etc.). However, if you want to have the link to your page removed or something, that should be no problem. If you still want to have it deleted, you could of course bring it up on the VfD page to discuss with others. -- Cid Highwind 16:04, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I knew just going ahead and deleting it wasn't the right course of action and I wasn't sure if user pages were something we could place on VfD or not, so I felt I had to ask. (Guess I should re-read those VfD rules one of these days.) I think I'll just remove the link on my page, though. That way, maybe nobody'll know it exists. :P Oh, and thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Neutrality I'm not the one who changed from gray to grey, but would it be more logical for grey to be used? They're interchangeable in the US, whereas in other places gray is incorrect. Just a thought. Sloan 22:07, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I was going to say that it might be worthwhile for you to explain reversions (in summary or talk page), when possible, now that you are an admin. Granted, I don't always, but if I notice an anon did something and see what he was attempting to do. I just thought I would mention that, as I got an edit conflict while attempting to do that very thing, just to notice you reverted it without the explaination I had written. *In reply to Sloan, the dictionary I use makes a clear distinction between Am Eng and Brit Eng in all of its entries, and "gray" has the entry covered for the color, whereas the entry for "grey" simply says: Esp. Brit. gray.--Alan del Beccio 22:13, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) **And yet we have The Q and the Grey. Oh well, point taken. Sloan 22:17, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Yeah, that ep title's a typo that was never corrected. I know there was least one other episode with "Gray" (correctly) in the title, but I haven't a clue what it was, sorry. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 22:35, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****"Shades of Grey" --Alan del Beccio 22:47, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) *****Aha! Don't you mean Shades of Gray? I win. :P Sloan 22:49, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******Yes, that was it! Thanks, I knew I was right. ;-D -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 07:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Ok, I had absolutely no idea what any of you were talking about here until I looked into it. The thing is, the same anon who changed it from "grey" to "gray" had previously changed a word to "poop" before changing it back. In the next edit, I thought the same anon changed a word from "gray" to "gay", hence the reversion. Unfortunately, b/c the anon had vandalised the page a second earlier, I didn't bother to double-check, and for that I apologize. I would not have reverted it if I saw it was merely a different spelling for the same word. --From Andoria with Love 06:32, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) *No, you should have changed it. I'm not sure what the issue was with the anon, but under MA policy, it's okay to Americanize words, remember? Oh well - they Anglicise it on the Harry Potter Wiki, so I guess it's only fair. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 07:50, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re:Patrolled pages You don't, I think... :) But "marking a page as patrolled" only removes the '!' in front of the respective edit in the list of Recent Changes, so that shouldn't be a problem. I already wondered if we should start to use that feature, but apparently anyone can mark edits as "patrolled", so it isn't terribly useful... -- Cid Highwind 22:30, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deanna Troi What's happened? Have you given up all hope of working on this article? I'm just curious, as you stated on the article's Talk page that you intended to "continue" working on it! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:43, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Could you possibly check the bits I've written? I don't quite know if it's okay for a character article, or a bit too in-depth or something... I wrote "the Enterprise-E", "Pathfinder Project" and "Alternate timlines" sections, so if you wouldn't mind... :I'll write again (about condensing articles into each other) but I'm quite busy just now. Take care and I'll see you out there! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:09, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) User talk pages Per your comment on User talk:MstrControl, users are allowed to do as they wish with their talk pages, which includes blanking them or removing content they do not wish to have there. It's their page as much as their user page is. --Alan del Beccio 13:07, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Urgent policy question Actually, it's not urgent and not related to policy, but I didn't want someone to jump me for posting "chit-chat" stuff. So how do you restore a page you deleted? :P Oh and while we're on this important topic, how are you? I moved & don't have my computer, just got a friend's old one set up to check e-mail and stuff. --Schrei 20:51, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Cats Tritanium and the like really isn't a starship component, its more of a mineral/material. STarship components, as category is more or less the "parts of", not what the parts are contructed of, that should be an entirely different cat of its own. --Alan del Beccio 10:43, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah, okay. So no construction materials. Gotcha. Sorry about that. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:44, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) * That is going to be a toughy to define, if and when we get there. Category:Minerals and Category:Alloys, and then what happens when it was never really specified in the first place, what is it then. ya know? (I've been awake over 24 hours so sorry if im not making sense). --Alan del Beccio 10:50, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*I think I know what you mean. I've run into a few articles that only said something like "This was a substance used in bulkheads" or something. It doesn't really say much, so you don't know whether it's an alloy, an element, a mineral or what. In the meantime, I think you should go to bed. I can hold the fort for a little while and finish up categorizing the articles. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:02, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Sig How do you get it that your signature says, "From Andoria with Love..." but your user name is Shran? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:54, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :In your user preferences, there is a box that says "Your nickname (for signatures)". Just put whatever you want there. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:11, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I worked it out myself anyway! :) --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 21:53, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Brock Peters bio I noticed in the Brock Peters article you reverted my date edits. Most bio guidelines call for giving a person's DOB and DOD equal weight, so it is usually poor structure to mention their birth but not their death in the beginning of the article, so I have reverted back to my previous version.--130.65.240.178 02:18, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Number one page move There was a reason - I now explained it on Talk:Number one, it would be nice if you would participate. -- Cid Highwind 15:31, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Okay, I understand now. Sorry for the mix up. I'll move the article back to Number one (nickname). --From Andoria with Love 15:42, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actor pages Regarding the information on performers pages, and their appearances in other non-Trek series episodes and projects with other Trek series performers, are these references made as a direct connection or indirect connection? To reiterate, are these actors appearing together in the same episode or did they both happen to appear in the same series together at completely different times? I was just looking for a little clarification on that to maybe help in determining what is and isn't relevant to those pages. I guess an example of this would be Stewart, Frakes and Dorn all appearing together in Family Guy would be them appearing together in the same episode in the same series, and therefore a noteworthy addition, whereas including Levar Burton or Colm Meany who also appeared in Family Guy on a completely different occasion might not be as relevant. --Alan del Beccio 16:25, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :When I include guest starring roles, I usually only reference other Trek actors who were in the same episode or if the referenced actor was a regular on the show at that time. If there is a reference that states "Stewart, Frakes, and Dorn voiced in an episode of Family Guy; Burton and Meaney also did voice work in episodes of this series", I don't think that's relevant, either. The same goes for movies. --From Andoria with Love 16:29, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Okay, I was just wondering, and somewhat impressed with the number of cross-appearances actors have judging from some of the actor pages we have that are written in that format. --16:32, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed, lol! That's one of the reasons I brought up the issue of detail on actor's page over at Ten Forward. If you could leave your thoughts over there as to what should be done with the actor pages, it would be greatly appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:37, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dude Where's my car? NerdierThanThou 17:16, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hey, hows this for an inconspicuous post? Anyway, I made a suggestion on Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements page regarding hippie. However, due to my previous involvement in the discussion on the topic, I don't think it would be best, in terms of not creating any more turmoil with certain individuals, if I restored and moved my version of hippie/temp (that has since been removed from the page), just to clear up this matter. --Alan del Beccio 16:42, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) revert You reverted an edit by a newer user at Jae -- but you failed to explain yourself at talk:Jae or that user's talk page ( ). This might've helped avoid some confusion on the part of the person who didn't understand why their work was unacceptable. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I know, and I apoligize. I don't feel too well today, so I'm not really thinking straight. I'm sorry about any confusion I caused. --From Andoria with Love 23:25, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Understandable -- I find that a certain percentage of reverts i don't feel the need to explain, but there are apparently n00bs that don't understand that talk pages could directly address a fellow archivist rather than starting an edit war. Then there are those who don't understand our policy in the slightest no matter how many times they are invied to browse it :) -- not sure what people are thinking when they submit lately. Thank you for the help on the LCARS copyright infringement. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:12, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :No problem, I hope we got it settled. I, too, am wondering why they do what they do. Perhaps they're tired, too? I've been known to do some pretty ridiculous things when I'm tired, like the time I first created my account and started writing nonsense in some articles. Of course, I soon got my comeuppance, as it were. :) I don't see why our policies are so difficult for some people to grasp. It's as though they want to change everything around and make it their way. Anyways, glad I could help. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Performers' Question I have a question. How do you come up with all the fellow Star Trek actors on your performers' pages? You know when it says "so-and-so was in whatever with this guy and that guy and someone else." Do you go through each movie on IMDb and go through each name by memory, or do you use some kind of IMDb or Google search to determine which Star Trek actors an actor acted with?--Tim Thomason 20:30, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I use several methods, most of which are on IMDb. In most cases, I look through an actor's filmography and select the most well-known projects (often by looking in the "sorted by ratings" and "sorted by votes" section at IMDb) or those I remember other Star Trek actors being in (for example, I remember pretty much all of William Shatner's films, among others). I don't normally go through each and every movie in an actor's filmography unless it is real short or unless I am extremely bored. When I look through a film, though, I am able usually able to recognize those actors who have appeared on Star Trek, and, if it helps the page, I list it. And I hope I answered that in a clear and concise manner -- I can't really tell, because mom has her damned Christmas music playing and it's kinda throwing me off. Oh, well. :P --From Andoria with Love 20:39, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Belated thanks for the info, Shran, that's exactly what I was looking for. I already used the info to write the filmographies for Richard Riehle (as you know) and Oliver McGowan, I've just been busy lately and forgot to respond. I was going to, it just slipped my mind. Plus I tried to stay out of the whole filmography/narrative/additional works debate that went on, despite people using my name (or a similar one, "Tim Thompson"?).--Tim Thomason 23:13, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Indefinite blocks You can block usernames and IPs indefinitely by using "indefinite" in the "Expiry"-field. Easy, isn't it? ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:44, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yes, it is, lol! Actually, I tried that and it kept saying it was an invalid expiry choice. Maybe I missed-spelled it, I don't know. Actually, I think I kept putting "indefinitely" rather than "indefinite"... I think that was the problem. Anyways, thanks for letting me know. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:05, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Coridan I removed the speculative note at the bottom of the Coridan page. It just seemed like if we were going to give a possible reason for population decline we would have to list them all and that could go on forever. War, famine, diease, as well as any number of subspace, temporal or spatial anomalies and then there are all the aliens that could have interfered, god-like and otherwise. If there is a reason war is more likely it should be noted. Jaf 20:58, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf :Hmmm... good point. Okay, I guess it should be removed, but I think we should also note that it could have been caused by a great number of things, including war, famine, and disease. However, I think the speculation on war was based on the fact that it took the Coridan people over a century to qualify for admission into the Federation. If it was something like a famine or disease, I think the Federation themselves would have helped them out sooner. That's just my pov, though. --From Andoria with Love 21:06, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page I was gonna ask you to implement a minor change to the main page, but perhaps it would be better to get some sort of community input first? I don't know - it seems minor to me. Anyway, here's the thing: In the Encyclopedia area, we have "Other Features" and "The Fans" sections, the latter having only Trekkie in it. What about switching the two (so logically Other Features would be last, since it's... well, other stuff) and changing "The Fans" to "For Fun" or something similar, then adding the following to it: *I'm a doctor, not a... *Parodies *47 There was actually more I had in mind, but that's as far as I think we could go without needing input, votes, or whatever. What do you think? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:34, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks, I weighed in and gave my opinion on what is apparently not a lone idea. I think Weyoun created Main Page/temp and forgot about it. It's a good idea though, because we can make changes there before they're applied to the actual pages. Check out the German page though - it totally puts us to shame! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:05, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Gabrielle Union In use, does that mean she played more roles or you're playing Six Degrees of William Shatner? No offense meant by that -- I meant it in an affectionately nerdy way. Moo Cow 05:29, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Good job, but stop stalking me! Moo Cow 06:06, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I'm not stalking you. Read my note on your talk page (if you haven't already). --''You sick, sick little moo cow!'' From Andoria with Love 06:18, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::??? Don't the rules say no personal attacks Moo Cow 06:20, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Well, technically it wasn't a personal attack, it was a joke - it's a quote by Stewie from an episode of Family Guy. Nonetheless, if you took it as an attack, that was not the intention and I apologize. --From Andoria with Love 06:24, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) edit Reversion Hey, Mike. I know the extent of information to put on performer's articles is currently in debate, but that doesn't mean you can't put anything at all. The information is still valid, it's just that it will probably be slimmed down later (depending on the extent of the info). Just, you know, don't go too much into it, because the more you research, the more it'll seem like a waste of time if it has to be slimmed down later. Know what I mean? *How little or how much I contribute is my business, knowing it will be edited again later. If my research is not appreciated, it won't get done. I see no reason to work in futility, seeing that work dismissed as irrelevant and deleted, when it is not irreleveant. My time is only wasted when my work is destroyed. Mike, we have already been through this: major works are not irrelevant. Removing info and claiming it is irrelevant just because you are angry about the current debate is not acceptable, and could be considered vandalism. *Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black. Just who considers what vandalism? You? Also, please don't forget to sign your comments in talk pages. Also, further explanation on your comment -- for example, what on the article is/was irrelevant -- would be helpful. I can understand why you are dissatisfied with the idea of limiting article information, but that is no reason to wipe out valid information of an actor's major works, especially when that actor has few works to begin with. *The information deleted makes clear what is irrelevant. Quantity of works is beside the point. There is no cited Star Trek related information in my omissions. Hypocrites make poor judges.--Mike Nobody 05:21, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) 1 You may want to refamiliarize yourself with M/A policy guidelines (which, unless, there's been a vote to change them, are still in effect. You have already vandalized several articles I created, and yes I know I don't "own" them.) :One of the great guidelines about any wiki is that you only have to '''contribute what you know or are willing to learn about' — there's no assigned reading or assigned articles. Everyone is permitted to choose their topics and what articles they'll write themselves or expand.'' :One corollary to this policy is that Memory Alpha strives for '''completeness' — we want to cover as much information about Star Trek in as great detail as "humanly possible".'' * Inform and entertain * Perfection is not required * Strive for community solutions *Contribute what you know or are willing to learn about Also refer to M/A editing policy; :Always try to preserve information. :Don't just make arbitrary deletions to an article — instead, preserve the text on the talk page or on a new archive page for future reference. Alternatives include rephrasing the content, moving text to a different article, or adding more of what you think is important.' :Reference deleted content on the talk page. :If you find false information in an article, mention it on the talk page and describe the corrections — because if one person believed it was true, chances are someone else believed it was true, too. Preserving comments helps inform later contributors. --Mike Nobody 06:44, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I don't need to refamiliarize myself with the policy -- I just did it about an hour ago. :P However, I believe I have come up with a compromise, which you can find here. --From Andoria with Love 07:06, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) ahem! Talk:John Ford Tense much???!? I just logged on, and it looks to me like Mike Nobody is getting pretty wound up about what he's on about. Glad to see you're keeping your cool, though, Shran! See you out there... Zsingaya ''Talk'' 13:29, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't get frustrating (I did have to resort to sarcasm, though, but I was nice about it :). Oh, and thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:33, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I could do with your input on the Talk:Custodian page, if you have a few free moments. Thanks. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 13:38, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Filmography compromise Perhaps the links to films should be limited to a low number (5-6???) and then an external link could be put in to redirect someone to where the other references are on the internet. We certainly don't want to turn into wikipedia... :-) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 14:29, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) MA logo It is still an owl... MstrControl talk | 17:18, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) What is that bird image ? I have the same on the French MA and I can't do anything because it must be linked to yours. Why does this vandalism not occur on the other versions (de + sv + nl) (French Administrator) Philoust123 17:46, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Go to Wikipedia:Image:WikiMemoryAlpha.png, save that, rename it Wiki.png, and upload it here. Then everything should be back to normal (I think). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:52, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, um... out of curiosity, what did the vandal image do exactly? Whatever it did, I was oblivious to it... --From Andoria with Love 18:21, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::The logo on every page became a bird-like thing for a while. Then you deleted it and Cid uploaded a blank temp replacement, and before you read the message I left, Q did what I was talking about and uploaded the original. So problem solved now. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:32, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad that was resolved. Um... glad I couldn't help? :P (Sorry, I guess I was busy working on the Lloyd Haynes article at the time. Oh, well, at least it was fixed.) --From Andoria with Love 18:36, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Dunno if you've been keeping up with the "Duty Roster" idea, but check out User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and see what's going on. If there appears to be a community consensus from the number of supports, it's only because those people were involved and Weyoun got the word out to them. I'd like some objective opinions, which is where you come in. (On Ten Forward, Memory voiced some concerns about having a more descriptive title than "Duty Roster", so that's a potential issue too.) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:58, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I would be more than happy to check it out, but it will have to wait for later. I'm about to keel over, so I need to get some sleep before I do anything else. I'll look into it when I get back, though. Catch ya later. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:05, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Userpage Can I create another account and use the credits for a userpage to create more subpages on this username? Roar 07:49, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you're asking... I think you should ask Alan about that. --From Andoria with Love 07:51, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Japanese... no, its not one of my languages... :-) Sorry, Shran, I don't speak Japanese, and I don't think I know the song... but I probably would if I heard it. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:37, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I haven't heard it in a while either. It goes something like "Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto." :P --From Andoria with Love 17:39, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Merging articles Maybe you should try restoring Gemini effect, moving it to Star Trek: Armada, then restore all of the Armada revisions, and then deleting the Gemini effect (or keeping it or whatever).--Tim Thomason 09:26, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I was doing it the way Alan told me to (see the "deleting articles" section above), but apparently, since it's me, something's gotta screw up. Which is a good reason never to attempt a merge again. :-P --From Andoria with Love 09:31, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, though, but I think I'll leave it for others to do. :/ --From Andoria with Love 09:38, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) No big deal, but I think you might have misunderstood Alan's statements above. I'm guessing you're merging all of Gemini Effect's history with Star Trek: Armada's. Here's how I see it going, according to Alan's notes: * Delete the original page (that would deleting Star Trek: Armada) * Move temp page to former location of original page (I know it's not a temp page but same rules apply. This is the tricky part, I think, Since Gemini Effect has a history which someone posted a redirect on, I guess you maybe have to add an edit, and then "move" it to the page, or at least I think that'll work, you should check it out) * Delete temp page redirect (that would be deleting the Gemini Effect page, although you might want to keep it, policy is a little unclear on that subject) * Restore original page (Star Trek: Armada should have all of Gemini Effect's history at this point, and it should be a simple manner of restoring all revisions, or some or whatever ones you think are necessary. The revisions would be added on to the history, and then you could revert to the last viable page, or copy and paste as Alan suggested) The rules of merging are pretty simple once you get used to it.--Tim Thomason 09:48, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I don't know... mainly because I'm too tired to figure it all out right now, so when I'm up to it, I'll come back and check into it. Thanks for the help, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:20, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I don't know, seems fine. Gemini Effect no longer exists, and was a redirect to the Armade article before. Armada exists and isn't screwed up. Without knowing what exactly was the content of Gemini Effect before I can't be sure, but it seems to have worked. Anyway, if you don't exactly know what you are doing when merging pages this way, you should leave it for someone else, as that procedure might screw up the database big time... :) -- Cid Highwind 10:43, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That was the thing... I thought I did know what I was doing... up until I did it. Normally, practice makes perfect, but I think I'll take your advice and leave it for someone else. Anyway, I ended up just copying & pasting the info to the article -- and it turns out that's what I should have done in the first place, since the subject in question is actually for both Armada games. :-P So, yeah... no more merging for me. --From Andoria with Love 11:29, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't mean that you should "never again" try to merge articles - sorry if that is what my comment read like. If you need practice, you could try merging pages you created in your user namespace for that purpose - it's just that practicing with live articles is not a good idea here... :) ::What exactly was the problem with this page merge, again? Maybe I can help in some way? -- Cid Highwind 11:37, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I know that wasn't what you meant, I just thought it would be best if I shouldn't. :) As for the merging, I did everything Alan said above (in the "deleting articles" section). The problem was, when I hit the "restore" button, it only saved the two edits that were done to the "Gemini effect" article -- for some reason, the entirety of the "Armada" article I deleted would not get restored along with the new addition. To make matters worse, when the article was in this state, there was no longer anything in the page history to restore the article to... so I had to delete the article and restore all of the previous versions before I attempted the merge. Um... I'm not sure if you were able to follow all that, lol! Anyways, any suggestions you have will be much appreciated, but they will have to wait until later for me to read, because now, I'm going to bed. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:47, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Problem with CSS What's wrong with the site? The background's all white! --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 09:21, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) : A discussion on the white background problems is at Ten Forward.--Tim Thomason 10:07, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Amnesiac? M/A editing policy; :Always try to preserve information. :Don't just make arbitrary deletions to an article — instead, preserve the text on the talk page or on a new archive page for future reference. Alternatives include rephrasing the content, moving text to a different article, or adding more of what you think is important.' :Reference deleted content on the talk page. :If you find false information in an article, mention it on the talk page and describe the corrections — because if one person believed it was true, chances are someone else believed it was true, too. Preserving comments helps inform later contributors. Googy Gress deletions.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 23:36, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :No offence, but you're the last person who should be be quoting MA policy to me. Nothing was removed from that article that didn't belong (i.e. every single Trek person who has guest starred on a show that person happened to star on, and those who have nothing to do with Trek). It said don't make arbitrary deletions -- they weren't. --From Andoria with Love 00:02, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Just a small comment, because Mike cross-posted this on my talk page - Shran is completely right here in my opinion. The relevant keyword in that policy is "arbitrary". See the discussion on MA:TF (section "Actor/actress articles") - what was deleted doesn't look arbitrary to me. Another keyword might be "rephrasing the content", which apparently is what happened on that page. ::Which parts that were deleted do you think need to be discussed? -- Cid Highwind 00:15, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) My point is the keywords "Always try to preserve information."--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 00:21, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :For the record, the compromise he speaks of had nothing to do with listing every single Trek guest actor that guest-starred on a show in which another Trek actor starred or guest-starred. THAT is going way overboard. He also tends to include a lot of irrelevant, non-Trek-related names, which I have been removing for obvious reasons. :And to Mike... regardless of how you feel about our policies, that does not give you the right to vandalise my talk page with irrelevent content (like ying/yang images, for example). --From Andoria with Love 00:23, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC)